1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel control device and to a new valve member therefor as well as to new methods of making such a fuel control device and such a valve member.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fuel control device comprising a housing means having an inlet means and an outlet means and having a valve seat means interconnecting the inlet means and the outlet means together, a movable valve member carried by the housing means for opening and closing the valve seat means, and a guide stem carried by the housing means to guide axial movement of the valve member relative to the valve seat, the valve member comprising a resilient polymeric part for engaging the valve seat means to seal closed the same when the valve member is in the closed position thereof, the valve member comprising a rigid tubular part carrying the polymeric part and having opposed ends one of which has an opening therethrough and receives part of the stem therein for guiding purposes. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,721 to Kelly et al, and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,571 to Kelly.